Warriors of Steel One-Shot Collection Selection!
by WalrusWins257
Summary: Before I begin: If you haven't read Warriors of Steel, then DO IT! You won't know what I'm talking about if you don't! With that out of the way, welcome to the WoS One-Shot Collection Selection! The details are all inside, so just hop right in!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright! So, as you probably read in the summary, if you haven't read Warriors of Steel yet, THEN DO NOT CONTINUE. Click on my profile and read that first.**

 **If you have read Warriors of Steel, then great! This is the Warriors of Steel One-Shot Collection Selection! Here's how it works: You send in One-shot ideas [or don't, I'm not forcing you], and I write them!**

 **Now, I already have a long list of my own ideas which will be added into the list I'm going to be creating in a week. When I post that list, you'll vote [or won't vote] for which ones you liked and which ones you didn't like! Most will get through, some will not!**

 **Don't fret if your story doesn't get through. Trust me, it ain't the end of the world.**

 **QUALIFICATIONS FOR IDEAS:**

 **-You can either post your ideas in the review or PM me your idea, either way works.**

 **-It has to include a legit title.**

 **-It must include a description of at least 3 or 4 sentences.**

 **-You must send me the rating. [Regarding M-Rated story ideas: You may send them in, but don't get your hopes up. Depending on how bad I think it is, I may not write it.]**

 **And that's that! I'll post the list of my ideas and your ideas in a week! See you then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, the results are in! I'm going to tell you how this works, and then I'll present you with our list of one-shots!**

 **So, what I need from y'all is to vote for various stories in the review section, or you can just PM me your voting list. Like I said, most will get through, a couple might not.**

 **And, without further ado, here's our line-up of WoS one-shots!**

 **Winners will be announced in a few days.**

Name: Before I Go

Submitted by: Jono0727

Rated: T

Description: A romantic One-Shot about Kai and Skylor. It's centered around the time when Kai's about to head home after the battle of Ninjago City, and goes around to say goodbye to his unit. Of course, when he gets to Skylor, he has to confront his feelings towards her and really sort their relationship out.

Name: Chapter 11: Full Version [OR] I Missed You

Submitted by: A Guest

Rated: M

Description: Okay, I'm not too fond about writing this one, but if the overwhelming majority wants it, then I'll write it. Just be aware, I suggest NOT reading it if you're A. Below 16 and B. Aren't into Lemons. This is a… well… full version of Chapter 11 of WoS. It will include a Jay/Nya Lemon that I will most likely not enjoy writing and will most likely have stuck under my eyelids for the coming week. But don't let that deter you from voting for it if you want to see it.

Name: A Day in the Life of Dareth

Rated: T [OR] K+

Description: We all saw what Dareth's life is like in the Marines. But what happens when he's not in uniform and is strutting the streets of Ninjago City? This one will obviously be a bit more light-hearted then the rest, and will most likely be my attempt at a humor fic.

Name: Lieutenant Dan, where are your legs?

Rated: T

Description: Another one about Dareth! This time, it's about what happens in Chapter 11 when he goes to confront the Lieutenant while he's intoxicated. Be ready for attempted humor and Forest Gump references galore!

Name: Catching Chen

Rated: T

Description: A one-shot about a joint Marine-Navy-NNSOG raid on Chen's Island. It'll most likely be centered around Zane and/or Cole while they raid the island.

Name: Scrap Metal

Rated: T

Description: Pixal's backstory. How she was made, what she did while under Borg's control, and how she ended up at under Garmadon's service.

Name: I Do It Because…

Rated: T

Description: Be prepared to get sad. This involves Zane's life with his father, and his father's death. Nothing much more to this one, primarily because I'm not sure how to make this summary longer.

Name: Warriors of Christmas

Rated: T [OR] K+

Description: Alright, I know everyone and their brother has made a fanfic about the Ninja's Christmas, so I thought I'd throw my hat in. This one will most likely come out during the winter months, and will be centered around how all of the Characters spend their Christmas [Shocking, right?].

Name: Cast Me Aside

Rated: T

Description: One-shot about Skylor's relationship with her father, Chen. If this comes after 'Catching Chen' it'll involve her learning about what happened to her father.

 **Each of these requires at least TWO votes to be written.**

 **As we all know, school is coming up, and that means my schedule will be tighter. I'll try to put at least one one-shot up a week, but I may struggle with that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The results are in! I decided to do all of them, and I'll explain why right now. I chose to do all of them because of two reasons. First, you all seemed pretty enthusiastic about all of the One-Shots. Second, it better fits my schedule. I'm not planning on doing the sequel until the Summer of 2017, and to fill that twelve month gap, I need the one-shots. As a solution, I have decided that on Sunday, August 28** **th** **, I will start the "One-shot Season" for WoS.**

 **Below is the order in which the one-shots come out. Note: I will do these based on how many votes each got*. Also, you can continue to send in one-shots. Just PM me your idea and I'll add it to the list.**

I Missed You [4 Votes]

Before I Go [4 Votes]

Lieutenant Dan, Where Are Your Legs? [4 Votes]

Day In the Life of Dareth [2 Votes]

Catching Chen [2 Votes]

I Do It Because… [1 Vote]

Cast Me Aside [1 Vote]

Scrap Metal

*I know a lot of you voted for "Warriors of Christmas", but that one's being saved until Christmas Time. Sorry y'all.

 **So that's it! If you have any sort of complaint about this list and/or the one-shots in it, leave them in the review section and I'll take it into account!**


End file.
